prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
EleMetalliPara: The Rainbow of Dreams!
'''The Rainbow of Dreams! '''is a crossover movie created by Yuki Mizuno and PasuMeta/Rainmundo Nijiiro. Characters Elementary Green Group Aya Omitsu, Yui Kikoenai, Lana Kikoenai, Shaili Kikoenai, Mirai Kikoenai, Red Group Mika Kikoenai, Neru Yusaku, Miru Yusaku, Hina Yusaku, Jyll Yumiru. MetalliPara Chizuru Genkino, Metari Genkino, Maika Shikane, Kanako Kanayama, Kinzoku Natsume. Summary In the first day of summer, the both groups, the red group and the green group, have got out of school. They are very excited about the event this day. After that, Aya, Mirai, Yui, Mika, Shaili and Lana are going to Kikoenai Residence (this is where Yui and her sisters live there, but Aya is not their sister.) They have much fun time within the residence to come spread the good vibes. When the sisters and Aya are having a fun time, a mysterious dark shadow of light secretly flew all over the residence, but not spreading all over Aya and her friends. Aya gasps and notices everyone that there's a black light spreading all over their house, but there's nothing going on on their residence. They go back to their fun time. One morning, they go out to another stop. Suddenly, Aya bumps into a mysterious girl with black hair, black eyes, a black shirt, and a gray skirt. Aya says that who is the mysterious girl, and her friends gasped. She says that her name is Chizuru. She also introduced her friends, Metari (her sister), Maika, Kanako, and Kinzoku. Aya and her friends are glad to meet Chizuru, and wanted to be together in their team, named EleMetalliPara! Chizuru and her friends went to their new adventure... and she notices something and snaps out of her thoughts. She said that in her home place (Tsukigaoka), there is a mysterious dark shadow of light, just like Aya saw it. When they continue walking, the mysterious shadow of light is forming and said that his name is Kurobi, the light of darkness. Everyone gasps, but they never give up. Aya and the others transform into Cures and tried to beat Kurobi with their attacks, but it was not to be effective a bit. Cure Hope gasps and there's Chizuru and her friends are on the ground, thinking about beating Kurobi up. Cure Hope supports Chizuru and her friends, and they are purified with their magic. They are transforming into Cures for the first time. Chizuru and her friends are shocked that they turn into Pretty Cure, and began to fight with the Elementary Cures. They have their group attack, and Kurobi was defeated by them. One day, after they have discovered their adventure yesterday, Chizuru, Aya, and their friends are happy that their day is saved, and Chizuru is appreciated that she joined with Aya and her friends on that day. Plot It's the first day of summer, and both the green groups and red groups (remember the cures names) have just got out of school. Aya, Yui, Mirai, Mika, Shaili and Lana are going to Kikoenai Residence. (Yui and her sisters live there. Aya is not their sister.) Suddenly, Aya bumps into Chizuru. Chizuru then introduces herself and the others. Music songs EleMetalliPara Hype (opening) Are you ready? Elementary Pretty Cure (insert song) I want to become MetalliPara! (ending) Category:Movies Category:User:LoveLife2015 Category:User:CharmTheSecretProfileCreator Category:MetalliPara Pretty Cure! Category:Elementary Pretty Cure